


You do You Man

by Rangerskirt



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles is a very stressed individual, Erik is a Slut, Erik sleeps around to piss his parents off, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Open Relationships, Post-Coital Cuddling, This started as me trying to write fluff about body worshipping, Turned into some gentle angst still about loving your body, erik is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: All bodies were beautiful to Erik, he'd never been off-put by things such as race, weight, size, imperfections or sex when it came to getting it on at night with someone in his bed. He couldn't think of a single thing he disliked about the human body, his only real turn off was bad hygiene. That included mutations, Erik had been with men and women of all sizes and colors under the sun.-----One night he picks Charles up at the bar, it starts out just as he figured. A sexual relationship. But as feelings always do, they start to get in the way and Erik is worried that they'll interfere with his want to sleep around. A want he finds with time being apart from each other is starting to lessen.





	You do You Man

All bodies were beautiful to Erik, he'd never been off-put by things such as race, weight, size, imperfections or sex when it came to getting it on at night with someone in his bed. He couldn't think of a single thing he disliked about the human body, his only real turn off was bad hygiene. That included mutations, Erik had been with men and women of all sizes and colors under the sun.

He had been adopted in his younger teens by a couple who owned a very successful mechanic shop chain throughout the country, unable to have children they had picked Erik almost solely for his mutation to be able to manipulate metal. Figuring that would spark his love for the job and want to take over the business. Right to an extent, he did enjoy the work and his powers made it seem all so natural and easy to learn.

It was his parents that were the problem, they were stiffs, yankees, aristocrats in every sense of those words. Stuck up jerks who thought you needed to be a certain color, shape, size, faith down to the point in order to be worthy of the world. Lucky for them Erik turned out to be just what they wanted, a mutant with the ability to control metal, fair skin and he had grown up to enjoy exercise and was quite the handsome devil.

That didn't mean he agreed with their views, he had stopped mentioning it but he was, in fact, Jewish and not Catholic like his parents were and often wore his Star of David necklace at dinners just to make them uncomfortable. It had become a topic of non-discussion in the household since neither sides were every privy to change their thoughts.

Living in such a strict type of household had given Erik a big case of rebellious attitude which was partly where his love of one night stands, going to the bar and flirting came from. At the age of twenty-two, Erik hadn't gone to college, he had been pretty set in the want to take over the family business and knew his parents would let him even if he pissed them off since they had no other options if they wanted to keep it in the family.

Going out to the bar usually meant taking home someone that he fancied the most, some nights he felt more rebellious than others and would take home people he knew would specifically make his parents the most upset. There had been this gorgeously curvy and curly haired black girl he had taken home several weeks earlier and treated like a queen in bed, she had deserved it rocking her body on the dance floor like she had.

Scoping out the bar scene Erik hadn't decided who he wanted to bring home most. He'd been eyeing several people as he slowly drank his fill at the bar. A lovely shorter girl in the corner dancing, she had long dark hair and a slightly darker skin tone with plush lips and a slim body. Or the fair skinned but slightly plump girl sitting while her skinnier friends were off dancing and flirting, he could make her night and let her know just how beautiful he thought she was.

Almost deciding on the lone-girl in the corner, why not make someone else's night by making his own, but then Erik spotted  _him._ It wasn't often Erik specifically went for men, he did but sometimes it was a lot harder than picking up girls and it had been awhile since he had. The man down the bar from him was beyond words and a sense of want rose up inside of Erik like he hadn't felt in quite awhile.

Short moppy locks of brown hair, blue eyes that Erik could see even from down the bar, drinking the same thing that Erik was, wearing a cardigan of all things and looked like a spoiled rich kid in all his glory as he laughed at whatever the bartender had said to him while serving his drink. It made Erik wonder if underneath that ugly sweater shirt would the man be more fit, or a little chubby, just the thought to find out made him all the more excited.

He could imagine bringing the handsome man home, immediate satisfaction by angering his parents bringing a man home, but also getting to explore his body and find out what the man liked. Not to mention showing some rich kid just how good it could feel to get a dick in the ass, make them scream and beg for it and give them the best orgasm of their life.

Realizing he'd been daydreaming for too long the man suddenly got up and headed to exit the bar, Erik quickly put down a few paper bills to cover his cost and tip to the bartender before chasing after him. When the door closed behind him the cool fall air hit Erik in the face and made him shiver as he looked around quickly, seeing the man walking up the sidewalk. Jogging over to his side Erik put on his most handsome expression possible, "Hey, I don't mean to be creepy but I was admiring you in the bar-"

"I know." the shorter man cut in with a gentle tone and a slightly British accent that sent a shiver of further want down Erik's spine. "I mean, I didn't mean to but you were thinking so loudly." When Erik blinked in momentary confusion the other decided to be blatant, "I'm a telepath, sorry I promise I wasn't reading your mind but your surface thoughts were very loud and very...graphic."

"Telepath? Huh that's pretty cool. I've been with a telepath before, what was her name...Emma, yeah." he muttered the last part more to himself. "That's fine, saves me the trouble of explaining everything. You know then, how much I want to take you home and make you feel  _amazing._ " his voice purred.

Halting himself to a stop when the telepath did Erik gave him a gentle look, not trying to pressure but definitely trying to show his interest. "I think you're quite exquisite to look at, come home with me? My name is Erik." he said and extended a hand for the other man to take.

Ocean blue eyes flickered from Erik's own eyes, to his hand, and back and forth several times as the other thought. "Charles." he answered and took Erik's hand, letting the taller man start to lead him back to his place. "I don't normally...actually I never do this."

"Don't worry Charles, it doesn't bother me how much or how little you have sex with anyone, strangers, whoever. All I know is that I want you, and that's enough." his answer seemed to be enough for the telepath and the walk was brisk and quiet, Erik could feel now that he was sobering what felt like Charles' telepathy brushing up against his mind but not invading. He remembered Emma's being quite a cold feeling upon his mind but Charles was the opposite, warm and cozy like a blanket.

Taking almost no time at all they arrived back at Erik's place, a large home but not quite a mansion and slipped up to his room. As expected Charles hadn't seemed really to know what to do with another man, so Erik took the reigns and showed him just how. Only stopping briefly when they'd been undressing when Charles put a hand to his shoulder for his attention between making out, "Can we turn the lights off before we...?" his eyes had glossed over with lust himself at that point.

"I'd rather not, I want to see all of you." he answered and Charles didn't argue back but seemed quite a bit self-conscious afterward. He'd make sure to fix that, Charles would be leaving his bedroom with the most self-confidence he'd ever had about his body. Erik made that his personal goal for everyone who entered his sex-haven of a room.

He'd seen it before but for some reason it shocked Erik when he saw it on Charles. Several self-harm marks loosely scattered over his body, old ones for sure, some cigarette burns on his shoulders and upper chest. Immediately the taller man mentally scolded himself for assuming Charles would just be a spoiled rich kid with no problems, he could easily have been in a situation like Erik where his parents were over controlling or even abusive.

In his hesitance to look at the marks Charles' eyes had begun to water with tears, smiling as he hovered over the telepath Erik smiled. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you're perfect Charles."

Erik worked extra hard that night, trying to make everything absolutely perfect for his new lover. After sating each other several times Erik held an arm out and grinned at Charles who had been sitting up and lightly running his hands over his thighs which hadn't stopped quivering from their last round. "You can go if you want, but I personally like to cuddle after."

Much less hesitant than with everything else the telepath moved over into the arm and pulled Erik close himself and let his eyes flutter shut.

In the morning they shared a quick and chaste shower and several kisses before Erik walked Charles to the front door. "No obligation of course but I snuck my phone number into your cell phone. Call or text if you ever feel like fooling around." he winked at the shorter man who smiled back. "I had a really good time Erik, maybe I'll see you around."

It wasn't often Erik had repeat lovers but there were times when people would return for another night or two before moving on, his cell phone was filled with numbers of people he'd slept with in the past. His little black book in a way, he had jokingly thought once that he would try to fill up every letter of the alphabet with at least one name. Charles would be his first C.

Surprising him further than he already had, Charles became his first regular repeat fuck. At least several times a month for the next few months Charles would text Erik on occasion and they'd schedule a night and have a long night of relieving sex, usually they would cuddle and talk a bit afterward and Charles would normally spend the night and leave the next morning.

Pillow talk had always been a big downfall for Erik, he wasn't bad at it but when he became familiar with someone as he had Charles over the months he tended to let himself talk probably too much for a just sex relationship. It didn't help that Charles was just so easy to talk to and understanding, so he told the telepath everything, about his adoption, how he felt about his family and the mechanic shop, all of it.

He'd also learned quite a bit in return, Charles was quite the smart cookie, going to college and doubling majors at twenty-one years old, rich as fuck parents who lived in a mansion, abusive step-father and brother, alcoholic mother. He smoked, which Erik had never smelt on the younger man before so he covered it well or didn't smoke often.

It became apparent quickly that he might be gaining a bit of a crush on Charles, he knew for sure the younger man had feelings for him but was smart and never asked for more than what had been agreed upon. Perhaps it was time to ween his companion off of his dick and onto someone else's to show him the glory of experiencing new bodies.

When Charles texted him next he would try. A week later Erik got his chance.

_From: Charles X.  
I'm bored, what are you doing tonight?_

_To: Charles X.  
Sorry I've got another planned company for tonight. If you're that bored I've got this buddy I could hook you up with?_

_From: Charles X.  
What about this weekend?_

_To: Charles X._  
Like I said, pretty booked for a while. Now I'm not saying they're better than me but maybe you should get a taste of some other guys?  
Then you won't have to wait around for me all of the time.

Normally when they had their short text bursts to plan things Charles always texted back pretty promptly so when fifteen minutes had passed and no answer back Erik felt a little tug in his stomach. Yeah he liked Charles, he could easily see them dating and having a really good time being together but Erik wasn't sure if he was ready to give up sleeping around.

_To: Charles X.  
_ _Don't get me wrong. You're awesome but I don't want to give you mixed messages about what this is between us._

_From: Charles X.  
When have I ever asked for more than just sex?_

Before he could reply another quick message zipped in from Charles.

_From: Charles X.  
_ _Message received though._

_To: Charles X.  
I knew you'd understand~_

As expected Erik didn't hear from Charles for quite awhile after that, he knew it must have stung to be shot down kind of harshly but Erik knew Charles would be ok, he was tough, sexy, funny and anyone alive would be happy to have him. Spring time reared its head and as of late Charles had been all that was on Erik's mind, it had been too long since they'd heard or seen each other and it had begun to drive him nuts.

He hadn't meant for Charles to stay away forever, just that some space would do good to remind them that this wasn't a relationship, just sex. Still he heard nothing from him so the mutant did something he had never done before, he reached out first.

_To: Charles X.  
_ _Haven't heard from you in awhile. Your finals are coming up soon, aren't they? Maybe you should swing by for a night of relaxing sometime soon?_

For two days after all Erik could think about was Charles' ass, and then on the third day he hadn't even been horny. Just thinking about the telepath's face, the way he crinkled his nose and face when he laughed at some stupid joke Erik would make or get flustered after talking about his genetics degree he was working on at extent. He missed it all and even ended up not going out on a night he had planned to just to lay in bed and think about Charles.

On the fourth day he finally got a reply.

_From: Charles X.  
_ _Just finished finals, I could definitely use a night like that. Tell me when._

They planned a night soon after and Erik wouldn't admit it but he was a mess the morning before Charles showed up. His parents were out of town for awhile, opening up a new mechanic shop on the coast to spread their little empire. He'd gotten fresh sheets, stocked up on all of his sex supplies and even been a bit dorky and sprinkled rose petals on the bed.

When they came face to face all the two men could do was smile at each other, it seemed in that moment that all hard feelings had been swept away and they proceeded upstairs.

After tiring each other out they laid together just like they always had, Erik traced his fingers along the small and jagged scars that were hidden along Charles' body. "Hey, this one is new...and these ones." There were two new cigarette burns on Charles' chest and a new, very light cut mark on his hip. "Want to talk about it?"

Shrugging Charles muttered, "I was just being a big baby. When you put your foot down I got a bit angry and...I did this one in spite-" he gestured to the cut on his hips. "But quickly decided that was childish and stupid, I don't want to do that again. These-" he touched the cigarette burns, "Well...things haven't been very civil at home lately, I got stressed."

Pressing an affectionate kiss to Charles' temple Erik said back, "You know I don't care about the marks, but that doesn't mean I don't worry if you hurt yourself. I like you."

"I know." Charles grumbled in a slightly cold temperament, "I know you like me back, I think that's why I got frustrated when you basically said we should take a break from each other." As always the shorter man didn't ask for more, he didn't make Erik feel guilty about what they had.

"Look I...I don't know if I can promise you monogamy in a relationship but..." Erik scratched his stubbly chin with a sigh, "I do like you very much. More than I have anyone in a long time, we get on well and the sex is great, I could honestly see myself with you in a long run. But I'm...well I'm kind of..."

"A man-whore?" Charles asked back, each of them gave a soft snort of amusement before Erik agreed. "Yes, yes I am. Maybe one day I could just have you but I don't know if I could right now. The most I could promise is that if you need me, I could drop everything else and be there for you. I wouldn't ever turn you away again like I did before. Would that...make you happy?"

Eyes unwavering from the ceiling Charles seemed to be in deep thought before his eyes turned to meet Erik's and he nodded. "That would make me really happy Erik."

He'd only promised to try his best so that one day they could be a real couple, perhaps that would be easier than Erik would have thought. The next morning when he awoke, Charles snoring softly into his chest with messy hair and warm breathes blowing onto his skin, all Erik would do was smile. Reaching for his phone when he heard a buzz of a text he read it.

_From: Emma F.  
Its been a while, I'm in town and was wondering if you felt like getting together?_

Reading the message several times Erik deleted it and then proceeded to delete more than half of the contacts in his cell phone list before setting the device aside and pulling his arms securely around Charles and kissing the top of his head. His motto had always been to do what made him happiest at the time, which usually meant taking home whoever he fancied for the night despite what they looked like.

All he wanted at the moment was to continue to see Charles smile and be happy, and if that meant putting his sleeping around on a slow grind and all to a stop, he thought he could do it. He would do it.

When Charles awoke a bit later and started to get up and gather his clothes Erik groaned and made a whining noise, "Come back to bed..." without evening opening his eyes. The telepath smiled gently but rolled his eyes, "I thought you had someone coming over later? Shouldn't I get out so you can wash your bed sheets and get ready?"

"Mn, I canceled, now come back to bed Charles."


End file.
